Households typically include a number of connected or smart devices that can be communicated with, wirelessly or otherwise, to perform utilitarian functions such as lock a door or turn on a light. More and more users are accepting smart and connected devices into their homes to perform some tasks more efficiently such as securing a home or ordering items. Users can also utilize user devices such as e-readers, mobile phones, or portable game devices to consume content such as by playing video games, reading a book, or watching a movie. However, when users interact with user devices to consume content they are often only experiencing a one dimensional content consumption experience. For example, when reading a book the user merely consumes the content by reading from the pages and turning said pages. The environment in which the user consumes the content is not affected by the content they are consuming.